What happens in Mexico didn't stay in Mexico
by ASeveride
Summary: Young!Derek fic with adult Stiles and their children Jasper (Derek) and Willow (Stiles). 177 ideas based on I don't know what happen but I had to re add chapter 2 Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

His phone rings, it's the day care Willow hasn't been picked up. Derek is never late always early, it's really making Stiles worried, and nine years of being together he knows when something isn't right.

Stiles kept trying to call Derek and all he got was "This is Derek, leave a message." Six, seven more time trying same thing an answer machine. Frustration and worry is starting to take over so he calls Peter to find Derek, he may dislike the man but he has a better chance of finding Derek then he did at the moment.

Stiles arrived at the Little Dippers play group to see little Willow, jumping around and clapping her hands. "Daddy" the little girl called about and the chubby cheek bubby ran to her father. "No dadda?" willow asks. "No dadda." Stiles responded as he wonders the same thing.

On the way home Stiles got their first child a boy named Jasper biological Derek's from Kindergarten.

Throughout the drive home Stiles kept calling Derek each time leaving a message, 20, 30 times a still nothing, it was making him feel sick.

When he got home Peter and Danny where waiting for him. Jasper ran to Peter, he idolised the man, which didn't set well for Stiles.

"Danny what you doing here?" Stiles questioned his worry showing in his voice.

"I'm going to try to trace Derek's phone. Hopefully find out where he is."


	2. Chapter 2

"Right, Derek's phone is still on. Which means I should be able to find, I hope." Danny began to say.

"Danny you really aren't helping with comments like that, if I wanted negativity Isaac would be here." The nervous wreck tried to make a sarcastic comment.

"Stiles calm down we will find him, he can't have gone very far." For once Peter was trying to be useful but stiles utter dislike of him made the words calm down made his anger ignite.

"Well you know Mexico isn't very far is it?" Danny added.

"M m m Mexico? Why the hell is he in bloody Mexico?" Both Peter and Stiles replied.

"How the hell am I meant to know, I found him, now I have my own kids to deal with. He's in an old temple it was destroyed by an earthquake." Once he finished Danny left Stiles house.

"Peter what the hell is he doing in Mexico? I have to go get him! He doesn't even have a passport! What about the kids? What do I tell them? Daddy gone to Mexico and didn't tell us, that's going to go down well. Why did he do this?" there were some many thoughts going through is mind it was making him dizzy, and with the Peter hit in the face knocking him unconscious.

"Scott I need you to go to Mexico with Stiles, Kira and Malia, get over to Stiles place and I'll explain."

Peter walked up stairs in to Jaspers room and got some clothes for in, "Hey buddy, you're going to stay with me for a while, and I'm going to teach you some wolf trick, okay?" Peter was crouched down looking at the boy an exact double of Derek when he was a boy.

"Why you hit daddy?" the boys asked.

"It's was the best from him, now where is your sisters room."

Peter went to the room he was told to and was utterly shocked to see she still sleeps in the same room as Derek and Stiles. "Oh Christ she is one, she's not a baby anymore." Peter mumbled to himself.

"I know I keep tell daddy but they won't listen." Peter turned to see Jasper who had clearly got Stiles wit.

"Go down stairs and play with your sister. Uncle Scott will be here soon."

Peter came down stairs just before Scott arrived. He opened the door and Scott freaked when he saw his friend 'sleeping' in the sofa with a massive bruise on his face.

After a few minutes of arguing Scott stopped yelling to listen to what Peter had to say.

Peter and Scott carried Stiles and put him into the back of Scott's car, where peter was met with the same reaction by Scott. Peter thought he was dead when Lydia started to scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Ugly in pain/ achey noises) "Oh god my face hurts, where am I? Lydia?"

"You're in my car, we are going to Mexico, Peter hit you and yes that's Lydia." Scott almost yelled. They hadn't been in the car half an hour and Malia was already saying are we there yet.

The 36 hour drive was filled with childish game, are we there yet and hitting Stiles in the face as that was the only way to calm him down.

"Scott, hey Scott are we there yet?" it went on for seven hours, when Malia finally stopped the quite was blissful accept when Lydia randomly started to scream. The car stopped dead and everybody jumped and turned to her, she had learnt to tell whether the nearly or newly deceased was supernatural or not.

"Before you ask I don't know, it wasn't like some had dead, but a part of someone had died. But I don't know, we have to keep going."

After a long 36 hours they arrived in Mexico, to the temple.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott started to speak when Stiles jumped in.

"Scott, I'm coming with you. No arguments." The terror in Stiles' voice was so clear and unbearable to all those around him, those of felt and understood is pain. Lydia place her hand of his shoulder and rub up and down his back, like the way a parent would comfort a crying child.

"I wasn't going to argue, I was going to ask you to come with me." Scott replied while putting on his jacket and grabbing a bag with medical equipment, no one had any idea what sort of state Derek would be in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott and Stiles walked down the narrow crumbling tunnel, tripping over each other, even though Scott had wolf powers he was still, even clumsier than before the bite. Both boys stank of fear, fear of the unknown, fear of what happen to Derek, Scott especially smelt of fear he was terrified of small spaces, since he became an alpha, Isaac's alpha.

"Stiles clam down we are going to find him, he's going to be okay, and he's always okay."

"Scott you know my dad always told me my mum would be okay, like how that turned out."

"Man, I'm sorry, but Derek isn't your mum, he's not going to die."

Scott put his arm in front of Stiles; originally as a comfort, he was going to pull him in for a hug. The he noticed the heartbeat, Scott's arm turned stiff no longer as the embracing hug, but to stop Stiles from walking anymore, Stiles jolted as he stopped the strength in Scott's arm was still a shock to Stiles.

"Hey Scott what is it" Stiles questioned

"It's heartbeat, Derek's heartbeat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott started to punch his way through the wall. He was howling trying to get Derek to react. Nothing, absolutely nothing. It took Scott 10 minutes to punch through the wall, when he finally saw Derek's grey top.

Scott pulled Derek out of the hole he made, while Stiles tipped out the medical bag, the fact that Derek had magic healing didn't mean anything to Stiles, who was ready to treat any "booboo" Derek may have.

"Oh my Christ, what the hell is that?" both boys said at the same time, with the stereotypical shocked gasp.

Stiles dropped everything in his hands, he was in utter shock, and he could believe what was in front of his eyes, it was Derek, smaller, skinnier, younger.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles practically yelled. When he saw what had happened to him


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: They are back in Beacon Hills and are at Peter's house

"Why did you bring back another baby and not Derek? What the fuck happened to him? Right sit down we have to talk." Peter trying to collect his thoughts, trying to be an adult and fix the situation as one.

"I've got to tell the kids something." Stiles was panicky all through of the car journey about what he would tell Jasper. Derek didn't remember anything and Stiles snapped, he didn't care that Derek had forgot him but that he forgot his, their children. Stiles could stand that so he told him, he told Derek that he had two beautiful children and when he stopped talking Derek told Stiles to fuck off; he hated children and never wanted any.

"Stiles one thing at a time"

"They are going to want to know where he is"

"Jasper wants both of us at his game, he's going to be so devastated when Derek isn't there."

"Uncle Peter what is going on you are the only person I know, how are all these people? Who are 'they', Jasper? Where's my mum? Where's are family? They said there was a fire, is everybody okay? Are they safe? Please don't lie to me.

Peter introduce each person in the room, hoping something would trigger any memories he started with Scott each person he introduce he said something about the "Scott his your alpha, Isaac your first beta, Lydia genius banshee, Malia my daughter and a werecoyote, Kira Kitsune, Liam well he's a little bastard."

Derek pointed at stiles and asked what he was, in which Peter relied with "We'll get to that in a minute." As he finished the sentence Willow started to cry to.

Stiles left to get her; he walked out of the room with the little girl in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Scott) "Stiles do you want me to stay?"

(Stiles) "No, we'll be fine. I me and Peter can deal with this. I'll text you but can you get Japer for me? Please."

(Scott) "Sure he can stay at mine tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everybody bar Peter, Derek and Stiles left.

"ha at least now I can get Willow's ears pierced without and arguments and if old Derek comes back it will be too late to do anything about it."

"Stiles! he would kill you if you pierced her ears." Peter's voice sounded like Derek's- dark, still, and powerful.

"Well he isn't here to argue with me!" Stiles knew he couldn't overpower Peter but his voice was determined. He had his mind set and that was that.

"Are you blind he is sitting right there."

"Of course I'm not blind you asshole, I'm not fucking stupid .He is sitting right there and very confused." 

"Uhm Uncle Peter, where am I am who the hell is he."

"You're at my house and it's complicated."

"For the love of fucking god will someone tell me what the mother fucking hell is going on?"

Stiles brushing his hand over his hair repeatedly swear, neither himself for Peter wanted to explain because they didn't know.

(Peter) "Right Derek, sit down."

(Peter)"when we both saw you last you were 31, married and 2 kids."

(Derek)"Bullshit."


End file.
